Invader Falls
by Invader Sand
Summary: Dib accidentally transports him, Zim, and GIR to Gravity Falls, Oregon. But what happens when Dipper, Mabel, and their cousin Aspen find them? Will they find a way home? Or will they be stuck there forever?
1. The Beginning

**Dib's room **

Dib laughs excitedly. "Finally! I can transport Zim to whatever planet he's from!"

The machine is like some huge computer monitor. It's a sickly purple, and the screen is alive with blinking lights.

"Oh, go away," Gaz says sullenly, playing her game. She shakes her purple bangs out of her eyes.

"Gaz, we can transport Zim back to his home planet! The Earth is safe!" Dib cheers.

Gaz set her soda on the monitor, but titled just enough to keep from falling. Dib eyes it, and then tries to move it. The soda spills, and electricity shoots everywhere. Dib grabs the carpet, but it doesn't save him from the nothingness in the portal behind him.

"Whatever," Gaz walks away, not caring that her brother was transported to an unknown place.

**At Zim's house-thingy**

"GIR! Do something PRODUC- Hey, what was that?" Zim commanded. He looked out of the device he was working on.

"MOOSE!" GIR yelled.

"No, it was like an electric sho-"Zim couldn't finish before the sound came again. "Well, I'm making something to destroy Dib-stink. He will never jeopardize the mission again!" Zim laughed to himself before a crack split the air. Zim looked around, and suddenly he and GIR were pulled into the vortex.

**Gravity Falls, Oregon, 5:30 P.M **

"Beep bop boop!" Mabel pokes Dipper's face three times.

"Mabel, _please _stop that," Dipper groans. I look through the trees. I push my auburn hair from my eyes. Suddenly, a loud _thump _rings through the forest.

"Aspen, what was that?" Dipper asks.

"I have no idea, but let's go see!" I tell my cousin and run to the area.

"_Aspen!_" Mabel and Dipper run after me, but not before I'm in a clearing. 3 people are toppled onto one another and one odd green dog on top.

"Mrmph..."

"Zim is in pain!"

"Yay! I hurt so bad!"

"What the-? Dipper, is this in the book?" Mabel asks.

"Nooo… Hey, wait! There's teleporting in here. I wonder if they're from somewhere else," Dipper muses.

"Wha- Who are you? Why are we were? Where are we?" the kid with a big, pale head asks.

"Slow down, Mr. Bighead," I say sarcastically. "Gravity Falls. She's Mabel, he's Dipper, and I'm Aspen. Now, who are you?" I ask.

"Uh, Dib…" the kid says slowly. He stands slowly.

"Dib! I knew it was you! I could feel it in my brain juices!" a green-skinned kid accuses loudly. I look over at Mabel with a confused look, but she just stares at the green kid. _Well, you don't see green kids every day, _I think to myself. Suddenly, she runs to the green dog. "Oh my gosh, it's so cute!" she screeches, squeezing the dog.

"I like pickles!" the dog says randomly. I look at it, confused. Since when do dogs talk?

"Let's go to the Shack. Grunkle Stan will know what to do," Dipper says. I shrug and nod.

"Let's go." I leave, and the Dib kid runs after, the rest close by.

"So the green kid? Zim? He's an alien." Dib tells me for the hundredth time in another way.

"Oh my gosh, shut up!" I groan. "My god, this is the perfect place for you. Weird things every day and one more to add to today." Then he shut up. I look behind me at the sound of a grunt.

"What the-? Stupid Earthen Scum!" Zim yells, Mabel squeezing him.

"I like your shirt," Mabel sighs happily.

"Get off me! Zim will not be embraced by a human stink child!" Zim yells.

"Heh, Zim's got a girlfriend," Dib laughs at the Shack when Zim finally gives up. Zim scowls while he laughs. Suddenly, a beam of light shoots from something steel in Zim's hand.

"Ahhh!" Dib screams as he's shot through the wall. I look through the hole.

"Grunkle Stan's going to be pissed…." I say under my breath. Great. Guess who comes in.

"Hot Belgian waffles! What happened to my wall! And who are they?" Grunkle Stan asked.

"That's Dib, Zim; uh… don't really know the dog…" I say the last part a bit to myself.

"GIR," Zim says.

"I like waffles!" GIR screams. I eye him oddly.

"We've got 2 bedrooms, so you can split it up. Free labor!" Grunkle Stan muses.

"Well, Dipper and Mabel's room can be for the boys. Mabel can stay in mine and it'll be girls," I offer.

"That works…" Dipper says, murmurs of agreement following.

"Oh, I can have my own room, stink children," Zim says. I cock my head sideways.

"Told you," Dib whispers triumphantly.

"Shut up, that doesn't prove anything," I hiss quietly. "Come on, we'll show you around," I say louder, and leave the room.

Just then Mabel's and my friend Reiny pops her head in. She is wearing her usual purple sweater with a planet and a few stars placed randomly, blue skirt, red socks, black roller skates, and antenna headband that bobbles everywhere. She always dies her long hair the craziest colors. Yesterday it was pink; now it's a bright green. With her crazy fashion sense, glasses, and braces with headgear she looks quite strange.

"Hi Dipper," Reiny says," Who are the new kids?"

"Finally, another Irken! But why would the Tallest send you here when Zim has it covered?" Zim screams.

"What?" She asks in her lisp.

"See? See? I told you!" Dib says loudly.

"Dib, do us a favor and _shut up_," I snap.

**Hey people! There will be a series on this! If anyone has any plot ideas, PM me or comment! And please, don't freak out about anything I write. **


	2. Aliens and Crushes

"Don't you agree? Zim is totally an alien!" Dib jumps up in the air.

"Totally…" Since I agreed to go spy on Zim, Dib keeps thinking I also believe he's an alien. Okay, he's suspicious, but still, Dib can be really annoying. I now focus more on the book. The entire time, Dib keeps talking about Zim, which actually is driving me insane.

Soon enough, my book is over and I look up, Dib is still there, waiting for me to concur. "Sure, Zim is totally an alien," I let him know and gesture to the door. He blinks and leaves.

As the silence grows boring, I roll my eyes; walk over to my iPod, put on music, and jump on my bed.

I walk downstairs after the song is over. Dipper and Dib are looking at the book outside. The 3 on the cover glows. Odd. I walk out and sit on the log. "What up, dorks?"

"Just looking to see if what happened yesterday is in here," Dipper explains. I nod, and start to think about it. Suddenly, I see a page with "Portals" peeking out. I go to open the page.

"What are you doing?" Dipper asks.

"Just. Let. Me. Turn. The. Page!" I growl and pry the page to "Portals". Dib stares at the page while Dipper tries to wrestle it back. "Stop!" I yell at him, and he sees the page. His eyes go wide as he reads it.

"This must be exactly what happened," Dipper says quietly.

My research has led me to the conclusion Gravity Falls must be a black hole in transportation. If a portal is made somewhere else, Gravity Falls may have caused it to come here. This may be why many unknown people have appeared in the forest, no knowing why they are there. This transportation may be permanent, as I have not found a way to fix it.

"This must be what happened!" Dib gasps. "I made a portal to transport Zim back to his home planet, and Gravity Falls must have been a black hole! Figuratively."

"But he didn't explain how to fix it. He never found a way to," Dipper says.

"Then we will."

"Gah! The water's cold!" I giggle. "Mabel, why did you lead us out here?"

"I want to go to the hideout," she explains, and I groan inwardly.

"Is this to talk about Zim more?" I groan.

"No!" Mabel's face is bright red.

"Come on, we know you like him," I laugh.

"It's obvious," Reiny says in her lisp.

"Oh, and no one knows that you like Dipper," Mabel points out.

"Oh, everyone knows that," Reiny defends herself.

"Okay, Aspen. Your turn. Who do you like?" Mabel looks at me.

"What? I don't really like anyone…" I say.

"Well what about that Dib kid? He likes you," Mabel tells me.

"What? No! Well, just, no," I stutter, embarrassed. Suddenly, the log slides out from me, and I fall into the creek. "Ow. Great, I'm soaked." I stand up, saving the ends of my bright purple scarf. My jean jacket and blue jeans aren't as lucky. "Well, let's move on now," I growl as the girls laugh.

Soon, the huge redwood looms in front of us.

"Come on, Aspen! You have to admit his glasses are cute!"

"Okay, if I say so, will you shut up?"

"Yes."

"Fine, Dib's a bit cu-eep!" I almost fall off the ladder, because Dib and Dipper are sitting there. My face feels like an iron was put on it.

"Get out of here! Go! Now!" Mabel screams.

"Shoo! Now! Beat it! This is our hideout!" I scream at then, but I guess a bit more specifically to Dib. He looks at me when he goes down the ladder.

"Your face was so red!" Mabel laughs.

"You squealed so loudly! It was like a dying animal!" Reiny laughs.

"Guys, please _shut it_," I tell them in a quiet, high-pitched voice. It gets that way when I'm really embarrassed, and that time is right about now.

"Yeah, you _totally _don't like him," Mabel chortles.

"I don't! It's just extremely embarrassing when your friends force you to say someone's cute-"I glare at my friends, "and the person is right there, and even more when he has a crush on you!" I squeak. "Just- I'm going to go home." I climb down the ladder. As I walk run home, I notice Dib and Dipper talking. I stop and hide in the trees to listen.

"That was… odd." Dipper says.

"Very," Dib adds, looking into the trees. Must see Bi-

My thought is cut off by a low growl.

**Well, that was a fun one to write! Sorry Dib and Mabel fans. PM any ideas and stuff you have! Please Dib Mabel fans, don't hate me.**


	3. You Again

My eyes go huge as I turn around slowly. A huge wall of brown fur is right in front of me.

"B-b-"I stutter as the beast growls a bit louder. I scream and run, not caring if I just blew my cover.

"RUN!" I yell, and just as the boys start to ask, a roar sounds through the forest. Bigfoot runs from the trees, as we all let out a scream of horror. We run, tripping over ourselves. We run into the Shack, when I have a sudden realization.

"Mabel and Reiny! They're still in the forest! We have to help them!" I scream.

**A few minutes later…**

I sneak through the forest silently. I've always been good at moving silently through the brambles and leaves. Soon, I see the tall redwood tree house. I run up out of fear for my best friends. I climb fast as possible while Dib and Dipper whisper loudly for me to get back down. I see Reiny at the top, shaking in fear.

"I-it was right th-there, and i-it took Mabel a-and I couldn't do an-anything!" she wails, and as soon as Dipper climbs up, she practically leaps on him. "We have to find Mabel. Now," I say, and Dib dips his head. "Dipper, stay here with Reiny. Calm her down." I order, and he nods.

No matter what, we need to find Mabel. Before it's too late.

**Some random time period later…**

"Are you sure this is the right way?" I ask Dib.

"Yeah. My Bigfoot Finder detects it this way," Dib explains. I move on when a scream splits the air.

"Mabel!" I yell and run on to the direction of the sound. Soon a clearing with pretty glowing crystals all around us opens up. Mabel is tied to a rock with Bigfoot next to her. Little people sit all around her, one on a rock tall enough to be eyelevel. "What are you doing?" I command. "And for you, Hairy, I-I'll shave you if you touch Mabel!"

"Oh, Mabel just agreed to marry us for all eternity! The wedding's tomorrow! And this time, there's no saving her. We got ol' Bigfoot to help us here with surveillance until the wedding, and when she is married, she is cursed to stay here forever," the youngest says, brown hair and beard, and the weirdest clothes ever.

"Oh, please tell me you aren't Jeff," I groan.

"Jeff?" Dib asks.

"He tried to force Mabel to marry him last Sunday," I explain. "Mabel and Dipper escaped though."

"Not this time," Jeff says evilly. "She won't escape this time."

**At the Shack...**

"What can we do?" Dib asks.

"I don't know!" I yell.

"We can get a rainbow magic unicorn to fly over and eat the gnomes!" Reiny exclaims.

"We have to do something! She's my sister!" Dipper says.

I silence at Zim's voice in the other room. "You know who came by today? That weird neighbor lady."

"I have an idea," I say, eyes wide. "Dib, you said Zim had a bunch of evil devices, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Dib asks, and I smile evilly to myself.

**Hey people! By the way, in the last chapter "Aliens and Crushes," when Aspen says "Gah! The water's cold!" that is another time period when Dib and Dipper aren't there. Any ideas? Let me know! And no haters once again. And now a field trip to a place made entirely of food! I like food.**


	4. Attack of the Strange

"No! Why should Zim let you use his instruments to destroy Dib-stink! Like any other normal pig-smelly human would want to?" Zim adds quickly.

"It's to save Mabel!" I yell. "And if you refuse, I've got professional alien-fan freaks right on speed dial, and if you refuse, I'll call them and tell them I have an alien right here." I smile triumphantly. No loopholes there.

"I can't jeopardize the mission! Fine, you can use one, Stink-human," Zim sighs.

"Yes! Let's go!" I scream and run off with Dib, Reiny, and Dipper running behind me.

**5 minutes before the wedding… **

"Poor Mabel. Let's go," I whisper.

"Do you even know how that thing works?" Dipper asks.

"Ooh! Let's find out!" Reiny gasps. I high-five her and we stick our tongues out for no apparent reason. We jump into the huge machine.

"Hmmm…" I mumble. I push every single button I see, laughing insanely. Reiny joins in, cackling like idiots.

"MWAAHAAHA!" I scream as I put Party Rock on my iPod.

"Are you insane?!" Dib screams.

"Yes. Yes I am," I reply, causing the robot to run into to the cavern. Gnomes screech as they take cover and run. Mabel looks up as we grab her. We make the robot run off, while gnomes trail behind.

"Uh-oh…" Dipper says, and I look behind us. A giant gnome is stomping after us.

"Run!" I scream and we all push random buttons. Suddenly, we all feel a bump as the gnome swipes at us. "Come…on…" I suddenly go to serious mode. I press a button and two tall, green-skinned aliens show up.

"What is it now Zi- Uh, who are you?" the one with purple eyes asks. Dib points at the screen, silent with shock.

"Ahh! The gnomes are coming!" Reiny screams and I hit the button, and they're gone. Finally, we see the Shack. We jump out and spin around. The giant gnome is still there. Suddenly, it falls and gnomes charge at us. I grab a shovel and run into it, screaming like a maniac. I slam it on gnomes.

Suddenly, I hear a frantic yelling behind me. Dib is submerged with gnomes, screeching and clawing. I sigh and roll my eyes as I walk over. I whack my shovel repeatedly on the gnomes. I hold out my hand and pull Dib up. "Here," I tell him, giving him the shovel. I kick the gnomes across the parking lot. I turn and see a leafblower. "Dib! Get the leaf blower and chase the gnomes!" He stares at me weirdly. "Just do it!" He turns it on and the gnomes run in fear. I grab the shovel and slam the ones running on the head.

Soon enough, the gnomes are gone. We take Mabel inside, and once she sees Zim, runs and leaps onto him as he screams. "Filthy human-monkey!"

"Imissedyousomuch!" Mabel yells, squeezing harder.

"My squiglispooge…" Zim whines.

"See? Alien!" Dib yells.

I can't roll my eyes before Reiny starts eating cupcakes with GIR. "Help us all.

At least Mabel is home and things are normal. Well, sorta.

**Hello people. That was soo fun! Lol. Now, I have waffles to eat. EMBRACE THE WAFFELS!**


	5. Trapped in Ice

It's been a few days since Mabel was rescued. Now, Zim, Mabel, Dipper, Reiny, Dib, and I are all in warm clothes and in mountains, looking for a crystal to set up a portal.

"Could it get any colder? Be happy I agreed to come," I groan.

"Stop complaining! It's not that bad!" Dipper insists, which brings on yelling from everyone.

Suddenly, Reiny stops. "What was that?" she asks, spitting out ice-cold saliva. Then, I hear it. A loud crack rings through the frosty air.

I gasp as tons of snow falls down the mountain. "Run!" I scream. We're like ants running from water. I jump into a cave, and I try to run when a wall of snow blocks it off. "No!" I yell, thinking of my friends. I pound the walls.

"Don't do that!" Dib yells. Great, I'm stuck with him.

"Oh, and I should listen to the one who got us into this mess!" I hiss and beat at the wall.

"Seriously! More snow will-"Dib's cut off when snow showers on our heads. "Fall," he finishes. "I told you not to do that!" Dib yells.

"I'm sorry, I'm only human!" I stand, arms crossed, back to Dib. "Something I guess you find hard to believe! 'Oh, Zim's an alien! Alien this! Alien that!' Just let it go! It's not like that matters now! We're going to die here! And there's nothing we can do!" I scream at him. I didn't really mean it, but all my frustration and annoyance from these past days just comes boiling out.

Dib looks back hurt in his eyes. I feel bad, but I'm too angry to care. "Just… give me a moment." I go to the corner of the cave and sit. I look at the emptiness of my black scarf. It was from my father. It doesn't really matter now. Nothing matters now.

**2 hours later… **

We're shivering from cold, shaking so hard the cave must be vibrating. Suddenly, a loud vibration, and the ground under Dib falls. He hangs by a hand. I scream and run over.

"Give me your hand!" I yell. I look into his amber eyes, huge with fear. I try and pull him up, but all the energy in me is gone, and we fall to the icy ground beneath.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wow," I breathe. Mist hangs in the air from the heat.

"This is incredible," Dib whispers. I look around at the ice cavern. I touch the tip of a long icicle. So beautiful, perfect.

We look around for about half an hour. Coldness suddenly overcomes me. I shiver hard.

"You okay?" Dib asks after noticing I'm not answering his endless talk of the cavern.

"S-so… c-cold…" I stutter.

"Here, take my jacket." I don't refuse. I look over and he shivers.

"Want it back?" Dib nods and I hand it back. "We have to get out of here," I say finally. I look at a pile of snow to the hole in the ceiling. We climb it, looking around the original cave. I run to the wall, warmth flooding through my legs. I dig at the freezing snow. "We'll dig ourselves out," I suggest, and we dig for what seems like forever.

**1 hour later… **

A bit of sunlight peeks through the wall. "Ohmygoshwemadeit!" I squeal and push open the hole and crawl out. Dib tries to follow, but I have to dig his head more room. He tumbles out and we stand in the sun. The 42 degree weather feels amazing on our frozen skin.

"We're alive!" I scream and squeeze Dib hard as I can, I suddenly let go, realizing what just happened. I let go and walk down the mountain, breaking into a run as Dib catches up.

We climb down the mountain, stumbling down. We see the others and we collide in a huge hug (except for Zim who is forced by Mabel). We run to the Shack as fast as we can. Tripping over rocks and skinned knees don't stop us from running. I run to my room upstairs. I sigh and turn on my laptop.

I go to my Paint app, when nothing's there. I notice only one app. Alien Tracker. I suddenly remember Dib and Dipper trying to figure out a way to track Zim. They are so dead.

**Dib's POV **

I'm pretty happy with how today went. I walk to a room where Aspen's is only a staircase away. Dipper and I are talking about the portal thing.

"We'll try tomoro-"Dipper says before he's cut off by a scream.

"DIB! DIPPER! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY COMPUTER?!" Aspen screams.

"RUN!" we scream at the same time and run from certain death.

**I love the ending. It's on my DeviantART page actually, link in my profile. I'll post a POV for the trapped-in cave thingy for each character. Now, I will return to destroying vampire piggies.**


	6. A Way Home?

I walk downstairs. Dib and Dipper said they found a way to get back home.

Not many people know we have a basement. Not many even go down there. Weird, too. Grunkle Stan could have passed it off as a haunted cellar or something.

Dib and Dipper look over the machine, a tall, silver cylinder. I feel a bit of sadness that they'll leave so soon. I've really grown to like Zim, GIR, and Dib. _Well, it's not like we can't ever contact each other, right_? I tell myself.

* * *

"So, it will get you home? Just simply like that?" I ask, a bit doubtful. These things don't always work.

"Yup," Dipper says, pretty proud of it.

"Let's test it. I'll go in and come right back. I need someone else too, to make sure multiple people can go," Dib says.

"I'll go, "I volunteer, stepping up. We go in the cylinder and I hear buttons. I feel a sudden pain, a splitting headache, and my body feels numb. My scream is stifled by this sensation. I gasp as I tumble out. I push myself off the ground groggily.

"Ughh…" I groan, but I notice something. My hand is a paler color now, and a black sleeve is now on it. "Huh?" I stand up quickly, and I look down at myself, now in Dib's clothes. I look around in wild confusion, hysteria rising, when I see a girl on the ground. Reddish-brown hair, a green scarf, blue-jean jacket, jeans, and red converse. _ What the-? She looks like-_ my thought is cut off when I realize the truth. I feel my face burn in pure anger. The girl rises, and when she sees me, her face turns bright red, hands covering her mouth.

"Dib… I. Am. Going. To_. Kill. You_," I say, teeth gritted.

"Uh-oh…" Dipper says quietly.

"Fix this NOW," I almost scream, voice shaking.

"I-I…" Dib- well, me in a way, stammers.

"YOU WHAT?!" I scream.

"I... don't know how…?" The last part comes out like a question. I put my hands on my head, taking in a breath, deep, long, and shaky.

"I need a minute." I storm up the stairs and bend over taking a breath.

Great. I'm not even myself anymore. I'm trapped, and there's next to nothing I can do.

I walk down a minute later. "Got anything?" I ask, surprised suddenly at the slightly deeper tone.

"Well, Dipper and I'll fix the bugs, but we'll have to pretend to be the other," "Aspen" explains.

"Easy. Being you can't be that hard," I say more to myself.

"Aspen's" face glowers. "Well, you aren't that hard, either."

"Phht. Not hard to be a paranormal investigator no one believes," I yell, running upstairs. I bump into Zim.

"Get away, Dib-stink! I'm trying to destroy your world –In a completely normal human-boy way!" he yells as Soos passes by.

"Oh, _I'm _Dib-stink? Like you smell better than burnt tofu? And yes, I know what that smells like," I tell him, a bit of my real self leaking through.

Zim looks at me weirdly and them walks off, humming like he does in public. _No offense Mabel, but what the heck?_

I walk up to my room.

"Dib, why are you going to Aspen's room?" a voice asks. Reiny stands behind me, a confused look on her face.

"Oh, right," I say to myself, smacking my head. Wow, Dib's head _is _big. It's like I have room for 3 more brains in here. I walk over to Dib's room. I look around. How does he stand all this monster crap staring at him all the time?

I roll my eyes and jump on his bed.

Suddenly a tablet flies up. A silhouette with shows up.

"Agent Darkbootie calling Agent Mothman," it said in a dark voice.

"Um… Hi?"

"Do you have more information on Zim?"

"Can I get back to you on that?" I ask.

"Not too long, Mothman," the voice replies in that dark tone and the screen goes black.

I run downstairs, crashing into Dib.

"We have to fix it, now!" We yell at the same time.

"Wait, I have an idea," I say, a mischievous glint in my eyes.

* * *

"It might not work. It's a 3 out of 10 chance, Aspe-uh, Dib, uh, you!" Dipper says, pointing at me, annoyed by the confusuion.

"Well, if we go in again, it might reverse. What do we have to loose?" I say, and drag Dib in to machine and turn it on.

The headache is back, and the numbness then sudden pain returns like a radioactive charge. We fall out, Dib directly under me. I blink, nose toughing mine, and blink again, noticing the amber eyes staring back at me. I roll off and leap up, looking all over myself. Not a thing out of place.

"Told ya, Dipper!"

"Well, I'll, uh... Tell Mabel that-"

"Oh, I saw the whole thing," Mabel says. I spin around, facing her in a blue sweater and dark blue skirt.

"What whole thing?" I ask. "And seriously, we need a bell on you."

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about," Mabel yells, running upstairs. And the problem is, I do know. Whatever. At least I'm normal now.

"Later. By the way Dib, someone named Darkbutt or something like that called," I yell.

"CRAP!" Dib runs up the stairs, almost knocking me over.

I roll my eyes, walking to my room.

**That was fun! XlD I have something planned Valentine's Day, too! It will be revealed next chapter! I'm so evil! MWAHAHAHAHA-not really.**


	7. Mabel's Idea

**BlackRose556: Aspen is a girl. She is a tomboy, so that makes sense XlD And Mabel saw Aspen on top of Dib. I'm glad you like it! **

"Is everyone here?" Mabel asks.

"Yes," Dipper replies, annoyed.

"Kay'. So people, I am putting together a- drumroll please!" Mabel says dramatically, and Soos nods, and starts to use his stomach as a drum. I look over, confused, then back at Mabel.

"A Valentine's Day ball!" She yells enthusiastically.

I put my head in my palm. This must be a great opportunity for her to a) get me to like Dib b) try to go out with Zim c) get Dipper to like Reiny. They must have planned this. Triple score for them.

"It will be in the Shack. Girls need ballroom gowns, boys need suits."

"We should sell tickets! Overpriced tickets!" Grunkle Stand says aloud.

"Yeah!" Reiny agrees, not really knowing what she's agreeing to.

"Does this ball have the potential to destroy this filth planet?" I expect Zim to say, but nothing comes. He seems empty, like his life's goal is a sham, but I'm not 100% sure why he's like that.

Mabel giggles. "You guys have until the ball to ask out a girl. Oh, and gowns have to be red or pink."

I sigh inside. "Is that all?"

"Yup!" Mabel says gleefully and jumps off the chair, grabs mine and Reiny's hand, and runs to our room.

"Mabel, you know you didn't have to do this," I tell her.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Mabel says, locking the door.

"Oh, shut it. I know what you were planning. I'm not blind."

"Come on, we need to go dress shopping!"

* * *

I'm going to have nightmares about what just happened. Mabel almost literally picked me up and dragged me to a dress shop while I screamed bloody murder.

"Mabel, this is probably illegal!" I say angrily in the store.

"Nonsense," Mabel scoffs. I think she made it sound like Zim on purpose. She pulls out a dark red cocktail dress. I have to admit, it's pretty, but I will not wear it. She throws it at me.

"Go try it on!" She starts to laugh.

"Fine," I sigh and go to the dressing room.

"I need a dressing room," I tell the person in front of the dressing rooms.

"Here's a card. Just slide it in," the lady tells me.

"Thanks," I say, walking in. I close the door and put on the dress.

I guess Mabel was right. I do look at least somewhat nice.

"Let us see!" Reiny says loudly. I sigh and open the door.

"Ooh! You will wear that!" Mabel squeals.

"Mabel, look at the price. It's-"I look at the tag, hoping for it to be expensive. Nope. On sale for 25 dollars. Apparently, the entire store is half off.

"Looks like I win," Mabel stands triumphantly. I put my hand in my palm.

"Ottay, Mabel. I'll get it. Just let me get dressed," I sigh, closing the door.

We leave with our dresses. Mabel has a light pink dress just above the knees with a rhinestones spread apart, while Reiny has none. "I have one already," she said before she saw a squirrel and chased it.

"Ottay, Mabel. We have the dresses. Let's go home now," I say.

"Taytay. Meet me at the tree house." I roll my eyes, remembering the "fun adventure" we had last time.

* * *

"Okay, Mabel, I'm here. What is this about?"

"We need dates."

"No, we don't."

"If you want to go, you do," Mabel says proudly.

"Fine. And exactly how do we do that?" I ask.

"We get them to like us. Simple," Mabel says.

"No. Nu-uh. You are _not_ making me flirt with Dib," I snarl.

"Oh, come on! Reiny and I are going to flirt with Dipper and Zim!"

"We are?" Reiny asks, startled out of her fantasy-land.

"Yeah, of course! We need them interested!"

"Oh yeah," Reiny realizes, starting to sound like GIR.

"Do what you want, but I refuse to flirt with Dib."

"Oh, all right. I guess you could still go, but at least talk to him, okay?" Mabel pleads.

"Fine," I sigh, giving in. "I'll talk to him later."

**Hello, my good people! Thank you for the followers and reviews! Yes, there is a Valentine's ball. Hehe, the events leading to it are going to be fun… F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for you and me! Eh, whatever. The Hunger Games version is better. By the way, got any grapes? XlD just kidding. But seriously, ottay and taytay are words Treecloud (Reiny) and I use instead of okay.**


	8. Tallest? Nonsense

**Zim POV **

I asked my computer about this "Valentine's Day". It explained it was a holiday those filthy humans celebrated for love. I look over at Mabel across the room. I'm about to do something so insane, the Tallest would definitely scream at. I take in a breath and walk to her.

**Mabel's POV **

I turn around at the sound of a voice clear.

"Hey, Zim," I greet warmly.

"Yes, yes, hello Mabel-human," Zim says fast. "I have found you worthy to go to the "Valentine (he says this slowly to pronounce it correctly) Ball" with ZIM!"

"Well, of course I'll go! See you then!" I say excitedly.

Zim walks off. "Told you he'd ask," I say triumphantly as Aspen rolls her eyes.

"Still not going to ask Dib," she says.

**5 minutes later… **

"NO! NEVER!" Aspen screams.

"YOU WILL TALK TO DIB, LIKE IT OR NOT!" I scream and put her down and shove her to Dib.

"I hate you," Aspen growls.

**Aspen's POV **

Mabel's going down for this.

**Dib's POV**

I turn around at the sound of groaning. Aspen is being pushed towards me, whispering angrily to Mabel.

"I'm soooo getting you for this, Mabel!"

"You can thank me later!"

"I can _kill _you later!" Sounds like Gaz.

She's pushed until we're a foot away.

"Hi," Aspen says with an annoyed edge to her voice.

"Hi."

"Okay, I talked to him. BYE!" Aspen runs out of the Mystery Shack at top speed, runs into the door, opens it, and runs out.

"Phht. She only said a word," Mabel scoffs. I roll my eyes. Are all the girls here this weird?

**Hello, my good people. I will do Reiny and Dipper once I contact Stormy (Treecloud) because that's her little thingy-majigger. That was really fun to write. I will have a few of these to keep me entertained till Valentine's Day. So, yeah. GOODBYE, MY PEOPLE.**

**Skylar POV (Aspen's 9- year old sister) **

Hi.


	9. Return of the Evil 9-Year-Old

The door knocks and I walk over to open it. I look around and see nothing.

"Hmm." I turn to close the door when I hear a voice clear. I look down and see a little kid with tall, silver-white hair in a baby blue suit.

"Oh, not you," I groan.

"Is Mabel here? I wanted to ask her if she would accompany me to her Valentine's Ball with lil' old me!" Gideon says in the best little-kid voice he can muster out.

"You're too late. One, Mabel hates you. Two, she's already going with someone else."

"What? Who's my sugar dumplin' going with?" Gideon asks, clutching his new bright blue bolo tie.

"Zim. He's new here," I explain.

"Oh. Well, okay. Bye, yall!" Gideon waves goodbye. That act is so annoying.

**Gideon's POV **

So Zim is my competition? He will rue the day we stole my marshmella from me! I stop at the sound of twigs.

"I'll expose you, Zim! I will expose you as the alien you are!" A big-headed, black haired boy with glasses yells into the trees.

I have a plan.

**Dib's POV**

"I will expose you, Zim! I will expose you as the alien you are!" I yell into the forest as Zim disappears into it.

"Ahem, excuse me," a high voice asks. I look around and see nothing.

"Oh, silly ol' me! Down here!" The voice says, and I look down at a little boy with tall, white-silver hair and a blue suit.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Gideon Gleeful, my friend! You are, who?" the kid asks politely.

"Um… Dib. Membrane." I say.

"Well nice to meet you! I was just walking by and heard you talking to that boy over there. And you said he was a- oh, my, what was it?"

"An alien…"

"Oh, yes! And I was just wonderin', 'Well, someone else believes in aliens too?' So I walked on over!" Gideon chuckles.

"Well, yeah, he is an alien. An Irken, actually," I respond, a bit excited.

"Oh, I think I hear my sweet old mother. I've gotta go!"

"Umm…. Bye?" I yell into the trees. What odd people here.

**Gideon's POV**

I walk into my house. "Mother," I greet coldly as she vacuums in her constant state of shock.

I climb onto my desk and open "1". I open to the page of aliens.

I find it hard to believe, but I have discovered aliens called Irkens are taking over many planets, and ours may be soon to come.

"Oh, I shall get my revenge, Zim. I will get my revenge."

**Yes, my good people. I have added Gideon as a bad guy. I needed some drama and writing ideas. Who knows what the insane 9-year-old will come up with? MWAHAHAHA! Goodbye, my people.**


	10. Truth and Reconcilliation

**Zim's POV **

"Why did you lead me here, human?" I ask the filthy Mabel-human.

"I wanna show you something!" she says excitedly. I groan inside. Please don't take me out in the rain again…

I look around the clearing. Evil water flows before us, rocks dotting around it. Mabel looks at the sky, some stupid human emotion on her face.

"It's so nice out here. Aren't the constellations beautiful?" Mabel-human asks.

"What is this _constellations_? Are they powerful? Do they have the power to destroy this FILTHY planet?" I ask excitedly.

"No. They're pictures stars make. Here," Mabel sits on a rock, patting the one next to her.

"What?" I ask.

"Sit," she giggles. I walk over and sit.

"Okay, see that group of three stars? That's Orion's Belt. Nearby, there's that group of seven stars. Those are the Seven Sisters," Mabel explains.

"Who are they? Are they a powerful weapon with the potential to destroy this planet of dirt?" I ask.

"No, it's an old story. The Big Bear was scaring the Seven Sisters, so Orion was protecting them. The Big Bear is over there," Mabel says, pointing. She continues to tell me the stories, with me asking now and then if they can destroy this planet of filth. So far, none have this potential.

"Hmm. Old stories," I say, a bit interested in this. No, Zim refuses to be interested in such ignorant culture!

Suddenly, I feel a warm, soft human arm around my shoulders. I feel something else on what humans call cheeks. An odd warmness spreads through my chest, traveling all the way through my elite Irken body. What is this feeling? I sit and wonder about this, when I realize what it is, remembering those filthy human stories I read for research.

It's what those humans call love.

No, Zim refuses to fall into love with anyone, anything! Especially a human! I am destroying their world! I can't love the enemy! The Tallest would be so disappointed. But the Tallest, the mission, everything, seems so inferior, like this planet I'm on now.

* * *

I walk to the base in the woods. Mabel walked back to that filthy Mystery Shack. I look at the monitor. GIR must have left it on. That stupid SIR unit.

"I wonder why Zim hasn't shown up," the Tallest Purple says.

"Probably on some other lame attempt to destroy that planet… uh… what was it?" Tallest Red asks someone running the superior technical things.

"Earth," he says.

"At least we're rid of him. The calls do get pretty annoying," Tallest Purple says.

"The teddy bear one was pretty funny though," Tallest Red replies.

"And the one about the human affection," Tallest Purple snickers and they start laughing.

My life crashes down on top of me, crushing me with its weight.

My mission.

My ambition.

My life.

All thrown away, like the trash shoots of the Armada.

My Tallest lied to me. I feel something hot in one of my eyes. Hot and wet. It runs down my cheek, and I sneak to turn off the monitor while the Tallest laugh, not noticing Zim.

I sit, staring at the stars. I look at the pictures Mabel-human showed me. I remember what I gave up for this "mission". I want it all back, and suddenly I turn angry. The kind of angry I've been looking for. The angry to destroy this Earth. But it's not aimed at the Earth. It's aimed at the Tallest.

I'm angry about all that was taken from me. And all the things that could have been.

I suddenly wake up, panting in my forest base. Oh, good, that never happened! But the tingling is still alive. My superior Irken mind must have come up with that.

And suddenly, I'm thinking about what is at the top of that list, that one thing I'd do anything to keep, even if the Tallest would frown upon it.

**That was maybe the sweetest thing I've ever written. I feel really good about it. Please don't hate me for that pairing I happen to support. I think Zim is a little out of character, but it's hard to write about an existing character that you never hear their POV. Still, I think this is my favorite chapter. Getting into Valentine's Day spirit I guess. Why so soon, World? WHY?! I re-uploaded this because I want Zim to still think he has a mission and I like the dream idea for some weird reason.**

**Oh, and for fun, can anyone guess where I got the title chapter from? Just for fun!**


	11. Dib, Mabel, SHUT UP AND LET ME EAT

"Dib, you know Zim isn't an alien," Mabel dismisses.

"Zim is an alien! Why do I have to try and prove it this long?!" Dib yells. I roll my eyes in annoyance.

"Let's go to the diner now, I'm starving. Let's go," I try to change the subject. Dib has been trying to convince Mabel that Zim is really an Irken, whatever the heck that is.

"Come on! Come on! Just look at his horrible green head!"

"It's not horrible! It's hot!" I slap my face with my palm. Leave it to Mabel.

"Guys…" I start to warn.

"What the-?" Dipper walks in and asks.

"Dib is still working on convincing Mabel," I growl.

"Oh no. Remember last time?" Dipper asks.

"Oh yes. I remember." I shudder at the thought. I clear it, remembering I'm hungry. "Anyway, I'm hungry, Dippingsauce, these nimrods won't knock it off."

Dipper's face goes pale. "GUYS, KNOCK IT OFF OR WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" he screams, and no one notices.

"Why does he scream, "I'm normal!" all the time then?" Dib yells.

"Because he is!" Mabel argues.

"Why are you so blind?!"

"Why are you so cray-cray?" My eye twitches in pure annoyance.

"IF YOU WANT TO LIVE TEN MORE MINUTES, WE ARE GOING TO THE DINER, LIKE IT OR NOT!" I scream, running, picking up Mabel and Dib, and running to the diner.

XXX

"Geez, you're strong," Dib whines as he rubs his arm.

"Ow," Mabel groans.

"I was hungry. Don't piss me off," I say simply, eating my lunch.

**Hello, my good people. I finally got an idea, even if it's really short. Moral of the story: Don't piss off Aspen. I know I say pissed a lot, but it is not a bad word, so do not hate on me. Please? XlD Speaking of morals, my choir class teacher was gone today, and we watched a movie. The Baritones wanted some weird old movie from the 80's or something. It's called Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure. It's one of the cheesiest movies ever. It's so bad, it's barely amusing. Anyway, these two teenagers who like to say dumb things they think are awesome get some stupid time machine phone booth and go back in time and get a bunch of famous figures to help them get an A+ on a History assignment. So they take Napoleon, Genghis Kahn, Abraham Lincoln, Joan of Arc, Socrates, Billy the Kid, Beethoven, and Sigmund Freud so Ted doesn't have to go to Military School to save their future band. Moral: It's okay to go in the past to kidnap random historical figures for a test and possibly change the course of history forever. Yup. Amazing, people. Good job. Wait, how did this rant even start? Whatever. Goodbye, my people.**


	12. NOTE! READ NOW!

**Hello, my good people.**

**Sorry my chapters have sucked lately and I haven't been posting as many stories, but the truth is, I'm out of inspiration, except for later plot ideas. Got any? LET ME KNOW!**

**Goodbye, my people.**


	13. Wraith of the Directioners (Read end)

**Read the end! Seriously! DO IT! IMPORTANT NOTE!**

"Aspen! Reiny! Guess what!" Mabel asks excitedly, running in the room.

"Umm… I don't know," I say.

"Did Dib's head get smaller?" Reiny asks.

"My head's not big!" Dib's voice yells from another room.

"No, but that'd be a miracle. No, One Direction's in town!" Mabel squeals.

"Oh, no," I groan.

"What? Aren't they cute?" Mabel asks.

"Exactly. You're going to drag us to a concert and get us lost again."

"What? Phht. Come on, Aspen! Please?" Mabel pleads.

"Ugh. Fine," I sigh.

"YAY! I've got us shirts, depending on who we'd be best with!" She throws a white sweater at my face with Zayn on it, inside a heart.

"Mabel, not wearing this," I growl.

"Aww, please?" she whines.

"No!" I scream.

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Come on, do it for me! Please?" Mabel asks.

I sigh. "Fine, I'll wear the sweater."

"Great! Now, put it on! The concert's in 3 hours!" Mabel squeals in excitement.

"What?" I ask, and Reiny squees as she puts on her sweater of Harry.

"Let's go!" Mabel grabs our hands, running, and bumps into Zim.

"Eh?" he asks, not noticing Mabel's new Liam sweater.

"I'm sorry, Zim! I love One Direction, but not as much as you!" Mabel wails.

"Eh… uhh…. Huh... er?" Zim stares at Mabel in confusion.

"I'msosorryandIloveyoumoreandLi amisn'tashotasyouand-" Mabel sobs.

"Mabel-human, I don't care," Zim says, slapping Mabel lightly.

"Oh. YAY!" Mabel attacks Zim with a huge hug then drags us to go.

**30 seconds later…**

"Gotta pee gotta pee gotta pee-" Reiny runs inside screaming until she reached the bathroom. I smack my head on my hand.

"What are you wearing?" a voice asks behind me. I spin around, facing Dib.

"Mabel's taking Reiny and I to a One Direction concert," I explain.

"So you're wearing that?" Dib asks, snickering.

"Shuddap. I hate this sweater, and I hate Zayn, and I hate One Direction," I protest.

"Sure," Dib snorts, and Mabel enters the room.

"Ooh, got some jealousy goin' on here!" Mabel instigates.

"I'm not jealous!" Dib retorts.

"Sure you are," Mabel giggles. "Am right, sister?" Mabel nudges my ribs with her elbow. Hard.

"Ow. And hmm… Let me think. It seems suspicious," I say slyly, implying something only Dib would know about.

"No. Nu-uh. You wouldn't." Dib stands stiffly.

"It's too late."

"You got that off of Regular Show!"

"It's already in motion."

"Well put it out of motion!"

"You pissed me off," I say defiantly, crossing my arms.

"Nooo!" Dib yells.

"It sounds like jealousy to me," I say with an evil smile on my face.

"Oooh!" Mabel mocks, and Reiny pops in the room, screaming, "I'M READY!" Mabel drags us and we leave.

**At the concert…**

Mabel jumps around screaming insanely, and Reiny is running around like a complete moron. I sit on a rock with a Coke, taking sips while watching the insanity around me.

"Hey, why aren't you dancing?" a random fangirl asks.

"I don't really want to," I respond.

"B-but Zayn's singing! He's on your sweater!" the girl gasps.

"Yeah, so?" I ask. From the look I get, you'd think I'd killed someone.

"You don't want to date him?" she asks.

"Not really."

"You don't want to kiss him?"

"No."

"You don't want to make out with him?"

"No…"

"You don't want to strap him to a bed and-"

"NO!" I yell, cutting her off. The area around me goes quiet, and spreads around the area, but the band continues playing for some reason.

"She isn't a Directioner!" "She isn't one of us!" "So… inhuman!" The whispers spread like a wildfire, and everyone stares at me.

"Umm… Hehe… The funny thing is… RUN!" I scream, snatching Mabel and Reiny and running for our lives.

Trees fly by as the angry Directioners chase us home. Mabel and Reiny now run next to me, and we scream in horror.

We run in the Mystery Shack and slam the door.

"We made it," Mabel gasps.

"I thought you were at the concert," Dipper asks.

"We're being chased by Directioners- Oh my god there they are!" Reiny screams. "Dipper, hold me!" she screams and glomps Dipper. Dipper falls on the floor.

"We know you're in there!" the angry Directioners scream.

"Board the door!" I yell, pushing a ton of random things to the door.

XXX

It's been an hour since we were trapped inside. I sit, knees on my chest, rocking back and forth in a corner. Reiny has Dipper in a bear hug, and he stopped struggling a half hour ago. Mabel runs around, chasing Zim with a "safety" sweater, screaming, "I need to protect you from the Directioners, Zimmy!"

"A bunch of fangirls aren't dangerous," Dib scoffs.

"You weren't there!" I yell, pointing at him like a psycho.

"I'll prove it." Dib walks around back and outside.

"NOOO!" we scream, and the Directioners turn around, hair tangled and eyes wild.

"Umm… Hehe…" Dib scratches his head, and the Directioners attack. We all scream in horror and fear. Zim laughs, seeing his enemy being attacked by girls.

"We'll destroy your friend unless you become one of us!" they scream.

"Never!" I scream.

"THE VOICES!" Reiny screams and Dipper squeaks as Reiny squeezes harder, and his eyes fill with tears.

"We have to save your love, Aspen!" Mabel yells.

"I don't love him!" I scream.

"We have to save him and his big head!" Reiny yells. Is it just me, or did I just hear, "My head isn't big!" over the screaming?

"We'll never be one of you!" I scream. "The voices are talking to me!"

"Oh yeah? Well, your sweaters are ugly!" someone outside screams.

"Wait, you just called One Direction ugly," I point out.

"Wait a sec… I did."

"TRAITOR!" the girls scream and start beating each other up. An explosion occurs, and they disappear. Dib runs inside, screaming.

I walk outside, and then go back in. We do a happy dance, as Dib hides in a corner, screaming randomly. I sigh, happy it's all over.

"No more concerts," I say quickly, and Mabel sighs.

**Hello, my good people. You read the note at the top! YAY! So this fanfiction was a parody of One Direction. I'm sorry if you are a Directioner and you felt offended by this, but it's just that. A parody. I think One Direction would laugh about this as much as Storm and I did. This was just a fun little fanfiction, so if you're angry, lighten up a bit and laugh a little J Goodbye, my people.**


	14. Happy Valentine's Day!

**Zim's POV**

I look at Mabel. I want to tell her the truth so very bad, but I'm not sure how.

"Let's go outside. All this sweaty-human stink is getting to me," I tell Mabel-human.

"Ottay," she replies and we walk out.

_Well, here goes nothing. _I think as we walk through the forest. "Mabel-human, I need to tell you something."

"Zim, you can tell me anything." I think I can hear her whisper "Please be a vampire, please be a vampire." Whatever the heck that is.

"It may seem very surprising as my human-boy self looks normal but-"I cut off, taking a breath. This could ruin everything. Wait, were did that come from in my elite Irken mind?

"I'm not from here," I say simply.

"I know. You teleported here," Mabel-human says confused.

"No, not like that. Like, another world, if you will."

"Zim, what are you saying?"

I take off the wig, revealing the antenna, and take out the contacts.

Mabel-human stares at the Irken in front of her. I look around a few minutes, still waiting for her to process.

"So, you're really not… human?" Mabel-human asks quietly. I nod. Suddenly she runs and leaps onto me.

"Ow! My squeddly-spooge!" I groan quietly.

"Zim, you told me the truth. Everyone I trusted into loving has lied to me in some way, but you haven't," she says, muffled against my shirt. She looks up at me after a second. She stands on her toes, and leans onto me more, to the point where our lips touch.

**Mabel's POV**

I've been waiting for this moment for so long. Well, not the alien part, but for this. My heart races, my head spins, and heat flows freely through me. The plan worked perfectly. I close my eyes and fade into oblivion.

**Hello, my good people. Yes, I give you more MabelxZim! I love them soo much! Made for eachother! Ideas? Let me know! Another thing, I will be doing more parodies of random things. I have a Glee one planned, and possibly My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. All just for fun! That's it. Goodbye, my people.**


	15. New Traveler (Wow, worst title ever)

Gaz looked around her brother's room. She wondered why he was gone this long. Whatever, the thought to herself. Maybe he did come back, but she just hasn't noticed.

"Dib, where's my Gameslave 2?" Gaz demanded into the empty room. Not even a scream of terror in reply. "Hmm…" Gaz looked around. "Maybe he saw Bigfoot in traffic," she mused darkly.

"DIB! If you tell me where my Gameslave is, I might let you live another minute!" Gaz screamed. Nothing.

Gaz walked around her brother's empty room, looking for her game. She came across a tall, computer-like device in a sickly purple. She pushed a button on accident, and she turned around, noticing a spiraling portal.

"Dib…" she snarled, and the portal sucked her inside.

XXX

"What now? I'm bored," I complain.

"I don't know," Mabel sighs.

"Well, let's check the book," Dipper suggests.

"Or just go and find something!" I say, and Mabel and Reiny follow in.

"Let's go." I stand, and run outside, followed by Reiny and Mabel.

"Hey, dorks. What's up?" Wendy asks.

"We're going to look for paranormal stuff in the forest," Mabel explains.

"Cool. Mind if I go? I'm bored," Wendy says.

"Sure. Let's go," I say turning around and we go outside.

"Hey, hey, wait!" Dipper runs outside, panting from running to catch up.

"What?" I ask, slightly annoyed.

"Well, no one's coming to protect you, so I'm going," Dipper says.

"You just wanna hang out with We-" Mabel's cut off by Dipper's hand on her mouth.

"Eww!" Dipper groans as Mabel licks his hand.

"Mm. Barbeque…"

"Let's go!" I say, and we walk into the forest.

XXX

"Guys, it's getting dark…" Wendy says slowly.

"It's okay, ladies. I'm here- Oh my god what's that!"

"So tough," I sarcastically compliment. Dipper's face reddens.

"Aww, you're just a wittle wossie!" Reiny says in a babyish voice and glomps Dipper. Dipper yells in surprise and falls to the forest floor. A loud thump, but Mabel and Wendy pause before I notice it.

"Dipper, did you gain like 60 pounds in 10 minutes?" Mabel asks, and Wendy and I snort.

"He's just chubby!" Reiny defends in the same voice, playing with his cheeks like grandmothers do.

"I am not!" Dipper flushes.

"Guys, knock it off. Let's check it out." I walk into the trees, into the same spot Zim, Dib, and GIR were found. There, in the center, stands a girl with short purple hair in an angular bob. She wears a black dress, dark pink striped leggings, gray striped sleeves, and black shoes. She stands straight, hands pointing back, and eyes squinted, even in the twilight.

"Um… Hello?" Dipper asks slowly. The girl stands there ominously.

"Umm… Who are you?" I ask. The girl snarls in reply. I blink.

"Umm… Let's take her to the Shack," Dipper suggests.

"I will go nowhere," the girl snarls in a dark voice.

"We'll find out where you belong," I offer in a lighter tone, ignoring the girl's statement.

"Fine." The girl walks over, and we return to the Mystery Shack.

XXX

I open the door and walk into the Shack. It's Friday, so the Shack stays open longer. I walk inside.

"Why were you out this late?" Dib asks.

"Just looking around. We found this kid," I explain and turn around, facing the girl. She stands in the doorway, only her silhouette visible. Lightning flashes suddenly like a horror movie, and her face is visible for a split second. Dib's face goes pale, like he just saw a ghost.

"G-_Gaz_?" Dib asks in a hushed voice.

"Dib…" the girl growls like a starving wolf. "You will pay."

"Wait, you know each other?" Wendy asks.

"Yeah. She's my sister," Dib says, a bit louder.

"You will now pay…" Gaz snarls, and then leaps at her brother.

"Hey, hey, hey!" I exclaim, pushing Gaz back and Dib away. Gosh, she's strong! "There will be no murder going on here!"

"Not now," Gaz says evilly. Geez, that girl scares me.

"No, not ever. No murdering," I say. Gaz growls.

"No, Gaz. Bad! Bad Gaz!" I scold, and she glares at Dib. "Now, you will coexist willingly, or I will drop you off in the mountains. Understand?" Dib nods vigorously, and Gaz dips her head.

"Good! No murder or anything along those lines. Okay, Gaz?" Gaz snarls, but then dips her head again.

"Okay," I sigh and let go of them both. I leave the room.

"Ahh! Aspen! HELP!" Dib's voice screams and I run into the room. He points at Gaz in horror.

"What?!" I ask.

"She tried to kill me again!"

"Dib, I swear…" I growl leaving the room.

"Wait!"

"WHAT?!"

"Can't you threaten her again?" Dib pleads.

"Really? You need a girl to take care of your life?" Gaz snickers.

"No!"

"Yeah, you do.

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh."

"Nu-uh!"

"OHMYGOSHSHUTUP!" I scream. "Gaz, no murder. Dib, stop tattling." I leave before I have to smack them both.

**Hello, my good people. Gaz has returned to the Invader Zim universe as a more important character, and now is in the Invader Falls universe! Whoop whoop! She'll play more important part in this series, so… yeah! Ideas? Let me know! Goodbye, my people.**


	16. Mabel in, um, Wonderland? Wordplay fail

"Hey look, Mabel's sleeping," I whisper.

"Yeah, so?" Dipper asks.

"Let's mess with her!" I whisper. "I need to get vengeance for the Valentine's Day crap."

"No!" Dipper says quietly.

"Fine, party pooper," Reiny pouts.

"Hey, I think I saw a ghost in the forest," I improvise suddenly, getting an idea. "You should check it out."

"Really? I'll go then!" Dipper runs and Dib gets up when I pull him down.

"What?" he whispers annoyed.

"Don't you want to mess with Mabel?" I ask furiously.

"Well, um... kinda," Dib admits.

"Then come on!" I whisper and walk to the couch where Mabel sleeps.

**Mabel's POV**

"No! No!" I scream.

"Mwahahahaha!"

"You-you monster! You ate the waffles!"

"Yes, I did!"

"Don't eat the grape juice!" I scream, but Gideon eats it anyway.

"NOO!"

"Now love me!" Gideon cackles.

"Never!" I yell defiantly. Suddenly, we're in the Batcave and Zim is tied up on a rock. Kinda like the King Kong movie. "No, Zimmy, NO!"

"Mwahahaha!" Gideon laughs, and then divides in two, and then they divide in two, and then I'm surrounded by Gideons.

"No! Please! Don't torment me!" I sob, and suddenly, I'm at the Gravity Falls church. Why the heck am I here?

Wedding music starts playing, and I get all excited inside, and walk through the doors. Zim is at the end, and I run to him, but then _Dib _starts running in a bridal gown, too! He runs faster than me to Zim, and somehow, I run to the end too, but I look in front of me and I see _Dipper!_

"Ah!" I scream, and then Waddles says in a really deep voice like those commercial voice-over guys, "You may now kiss the bride!" and I start screaming.

Then, everyone starts dancing to PoPiPo, including Gaz, and then she jumps on GIR and they fly off on a rainbow.

"Pinkie Pie, help me!" I scream, and the she appears, bouncing around like crazy.

"It's a PARTYYY!" she yells in her high-pitched voice, and then everyone slow dances.

"What the heck?" I ask, and then Aspen and Dib start dancing. I knew they were perfect!

"Ow…" Dib says, getting punched in the face by a pro-wrestler.

"Hahaha!" Everyone laughs in a really annoying tone, like those petty rich people in movies. Heh, petty.

"Come play with us!" Zim, Dib, Dipper, and Aspen say suddenly as Bronies.

"NOOO!" I scream waking up. I look around at everyone, their eyes wide.

"Umm…" Aspen says.

"We were…"

"That's normal, you know," Zim says.

"I told you not to mess with her!" Dipper yells, beaten up with a potato sack over his shoulder.

"What's that?" I ask.

"I actually caught a ghost," Dipper says, emptying it, and it flies around.

"I'll go get the vacuum. Again," Aspen sighs. I stare at everyone. What in Celestia just happened?

**Hello, my good people. Like the reference at the end? Heh, it's stupid. Anyway, I'm really bored and brainstorming a My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic crossover chapter with this. Goodbye, my good people.**

**One last note…**

**DON'T EAT THE GRAPE JUICE!**


	17. The End Read the end Seriously

**This is the end, I've gotten bored, and I decided a final chapter should be posted.**

"Zim, I have a confession," Mabel says.

"What, human?"

"I love Dipper, not you!"

"Wait, what?" Aspen asks.

"Mabel! I love you too!" Dipper yells and they start making out.

"But Dipper, I like you!" Reiny screams, and is totally ignored, and then runs around like a lunatic.

"I also have a confession!" Zim yells. "I've been dating Dib the past month!"

"Oh my god…" Aspen facepalms.

"It's true!" Dib yells, and they start making out.

**6 years later…**

They get married. I don't wanna write a boring old wedding.

**Some point in time later…**

They all are surrounded by their kids playing in a sad, horrible version of the end of Mockingjay (SPOILERS ALERT!) and then they all sing the Meadow song and-

**APRIL FOOLS, DUDES! What, you honestly thought that was the ending to the series? My people, you are not the smartest. Like me. Anyway, I might even make a trilogy, so… Blarg. This is definitely not the end. I hate Pinecest and ZaDR. Goodbye, my people.**


End file.
